Wikia Contingency/Story
Wikia is a place based on the website in which Users could create their utopias and start communities, Users could build their dream whether that was a large building, city, town or any kind of establishment, but the only problem was Vandals, Organized and Casual. Casual vandals were easy to deal with as they rarely thought through what they did but organized Vandals could over run communities as they never worked alone. In a small region of Wikia founded by a User named Dani3204 called the Skylanders Fan Wiki was attacked by a Vandal Organization ZDX, lead by CouyZ. Thanks to a group suggested by Inferno999 and lead by Dani3204 called the User Squad, they managed to fight them off. CouyZ was sentenced to 5 years on the Wikia's Global Block Center or the GBC, which was a prison underneath Wikia Community Central. While things where quite peaceful on the Skylanders Fan Wiki, the community expanded on five other brand new wikis dedicated to unique topics. Soon Across Wikia it was known about a User called Contingent who lead a group called the Dictators. Which lead an attack on Community Central which the User Squad helped in defending, the battle was intense and lasted several hours. Contingent eventually won the battle and took over Community Central. As for the User Squad, their valued leader Dani was killed in action. This caused most of the User Squad members to have a strong hatred for Contingent, especially the Admins. From then on the it decided that the team would be renamed the Elite Squad, the name suggested by Poseidon133. The Skylanders Fan Wiki and the Affiliate Wikis would survive without the help of the founder, but it just wasn't the same. When the dictators attacked, the Elite Squad would make sure they were ready. Chapter 1 The story starts in the Skylanders Fan Wiki, with all members present but playable are BHCreations (Default Leader), Poseidon133, BCtheBoss, Blindsighter101, Inferno999 and TheAnimatedKid. For the first part you can only play as BHCreations. The tutorial is basically exploring around the Skylanders Fan Wiki, then goes into the Chat Room to be run down on basic combat and then if wanted advanced combat using melee weapons. Then next up you play as Poseidon133 in the Toys to Life Wiki which again is given the ability to explore around or go straight to the next tutorial which is on shooting weapons. Next up you play as BCtheBoss is the Superhero Fan Wiki, and same rule goes. This time you are being trained with heavy weapons. Next you go to the Video Game Fan Wiki as Blindsighter101 to do training involving Magic, then finally you go the Disney Movie Fan Wiki as Inferno999 and The Animated Kid to be trained in teamwork. (Optional is playing as RayClaus in the Skylandersfanon Wiki for the Stealth Tutorial) After the tutorials you are back as BHCreations at the Video Game Fan Wiki. BH, going into his user room finds an his mobile radio, Captainfishlip transmitting, asking for someone to pick up. BH picks it up and Fishlip reveals that the Skylanders Fan Wiki is under attack by Dictators. BH then calls Poseidon, asking him for assistance but then Poseidon says his Toys to Life Wiki had then same problem and now they were after the Video Game Fan Wiki. Then calling BC, he doesn't pick up. Going to the recent activity hall he finds BC telling him that the Superfan Wiki was overrun too. Poseidon then arrives followed by Inferno and Blindsighter. The six defend the wiki covering various areas until they are overrun when a Dictator in a Demon Mech confronts them. They then go down to the Skylanders Fan Wiki knowing that the Dictators are too powerful to warn the others. When they get there they notice Contingent. The six then carefully get all the users they can to evacuate. Some Non-Elite Team members which refuse the leave, are shortly killed by the dictators. After evacuating everyone they could, the group is confronted by Contingent himself. Contingent wins and attempts to kill them but thanks to the other elite team members, they make a swift escape. After evacuating, the Elite Team and the surviving users go to the Card Game Creator Wiki. In a discussion, BH brings up that this Wiki will get attacked tomorrow as well, they needed help. The player has the choice to seek out help from: *Aura24: Who leads the Skylanders Wiki, because she has access to hundreds of Users. She is more trustworthy. (Skip to 2.1) *CouyZ: Who leads ZDX, in the CouyZ Wiki, because he knows how a villain thinks and also has access to hundreds of users. (Skip to 2.2) *Poseidia133: Founded her own Wiki on Halo Fanon called the Halo Fan Wiki. She is a close relative of Poseidon133. We all ready know she can be 100% trusted but does have access to a large community but a fair sized one. (Skip to 2.3) **Both of these Users take some time to convince and send you on mission to aid them before they aid you. Just after you make your decision, you go to the party selection panel in the Welcome Hall. There you can change to any Elite member you like although you cannot ditch BHCreations as your leader just yet. Chapter 2 Note: "You" is referring to the Leader you pick, for the second Chapter, that will automatically be BHCreations. 2.1 Upon Arriving at the Skylanders Wiki, the player has the option to again change the party in the Welcome Hall and also can explore the Wiki before going to Aura's office. Once there she will tell you to make it quick, so you tell her your situation and what you came for, any dialogue choices you make will get you in even if they are negative. Next Aura will take you into the Chat Room to test if you are worth taking on. For this part you can only play as BH. It's basically a test on what you've learned in the game so far. When you pass she sends you on your first mission to find a Vandal named DragonSlay05 on the Dragon Slayer Wiki, who has hacked into the main computer and wiped a few article rooms. Aura mentions that you have two ways to go: *Enter the Wikia normally and approach him normally. *Go for stealthy approach. **The first option will make for quite and intense fight when you find him. **The second option is a bit easier but when you find him and let him go he will notify other Admins. When his Users are taken down, you will confront him. Now you can kill or spare him. *Aura will disapprove if you kill him, but accept your decision. *If you spare him, then you will take him back to the Skylanders Wiki to be judged by Aura. He will be sentenced to 10 years in the GBC 2.2 Upon Arriving at the CouyZ Wiki, the player has the option to again change the party in the Welcome Hall and also can explore the Wiki before going to Couy's office. Once there Couy will protest why you are here. You and your team explain why but he still tells you get out. You then have the choice to deal with this calmly or aggressively. *Dealing with it Calmly takes longer but Couy will approve. *Dealing with it Aggressively mean you will attack Couy and give him a black eye which will be present for the rest of the game. Which ever way you choose, he will still let you in. After that he will take you on a tour of his Wiki bragging about himself. Next he will tell you about his time in the GBC, and tells them of "friends" he met in there. He had heard that one of his friends going back down to the GBC and was killed by Contingent. He then moves onto a group of Admins from the Virtual Racing Wiki condescending on him for things he did to that wiki before the events of him attacking the Skylanders Fan Wiki three years ago. They wouldn't stop threatening him, saying "there giving him a taste of him own medicine". They were led by Regal Spiral. Couy states that he wants them dead. Going over to that Wiki, you are given the chance to explore the Wiki a bit as the Admins think that you're normal visitors. When you're ready, you go to the Chat Rooms where you find the Admins talking with a few other Users. You and your team join the chat then discuss what's been going on with Couy. They explain what happened, then you state that you got him Blocked for three years. You say he has done his time and kindly ask them to leave Couy alone. Spiral will not like this get his Admins to grab hold of your five team mates. When he tries to grab hold of you, can: *Punch him in the face. *Punch him in the groin. Then getting out your weapon you must now free the other users. Spiral will flee the room before you do that and summon Lesser Mechs. When they are taken down, you will be able to Confront Spiral. You now have the option the Kill or Spare him. *Couy will approve if you kill him. *Sparing him will take him back to the CouyZ Wiki, Couy won't be happy and kill Spiral himself. 2.3 Upon arriving to the Halo Fan Wiki, Poseidon will introduce the group to his sister he was telling them about. When you ask Poseidia about seeking help, she will interrupt and say Poseidon already told her. She invites you into the Chat Rooms to discuss business. She says that there was some conflict going on with her and FireImp93. She says she used to date him, but he got a bit aggressive towards the end and has been harassing her ever since. She tells you that he should be in the Sanic teh Hedgehog Wiki. She then says he has her personal details. Going over to the Sanic teh Hedgehog Wiki, FireImp will think you're regular visitors and let you look around. When you are ready, you confront him in the Recent Activity Hall. He will tell you to back off when you tell him your situation. He then reveals that he is a Dictator, then summons a group of Lesser Mechs. The fight is intense and when you beat it, you will confront FireImp in the Chat Rooms. You can now choose to kill or spare him. *Poseidia will slightly disapprove if you kill him but then be slightly relieved. *If you spare him and Poseidon happens to be on your team, then he will kill him himself. If he is not on the team, then he will go back to the Halo Fan Wiki to receive a beating from Poseidia and her fellow Admins before being teleported to the GBC. 2.?.5 The second part of Chapter 2 is always in the same setting. All three Users you can seek will mention that you need rune stones to grant you Elemental Powers, which can be obtained at the Wikia Store, which has been taken over by the Dictators. When you arrive there you will spot two Dictators called Torrent and Deluge. You obviously think that knowing stuff will be a benefit so you decide to nominate yourself or someone else on the team to follow them while the others strategize. This part of the mission is significantly easier if played with a stealth character. Information gathered is plans to overrun Wikia altogether by persuading inferior Wikis to side with them so they can slowly become powerful. Category:Story Category:Poseidon133 Category:Games Category:Wikia